Magical Device Gungnir
by UltimateFanJob123 - Beta 27
Summary: I'm watching Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha for the very first time when I'm twelve. Suddenly, I sucked into the anime and given my own Intelligent Device, Gungnir, to aid me. I just want to go home! Not save the world from the Jewel Seeds. But to do that, I need the Jewel Seeds. And so, I take up the reigns, crack the whip, and guide the sun through the sky!
1. Prologue: It All Began When

**HEEEEEELLOOOOO FFN! I'm going out on a limb here and writing my second blatant self-insert fic, however, this time it's in the **_**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha**_** section. As this is my first time heading into a magical world, I will be a bit slow as I watch every season and read every manga to refresh my memory. You'll notice from the very start that it's going to be major AU, as including an OC into the Nanoha-verse is very difficult with the amount of character development that goes on in each season. Anyway... on with the show!**

**V*V*V*V**

**Summary: I'm watching **_**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha**_** for the very first time when I'm twelve. Suddenly, I sucked into the anime and given my own Intelligent Device, Gungnir, to aid me. I just want to go home! Not save the world from the Jewel Seeds. But to do that, I need the Jewel Seeds. And so, I take up the reigns, crack the whip, and guide the sun through the sky!**

**V*V*V*V**

**Prologue**

**It All Began When...**

**V*V*V*V**

_Date: December 29th_

_Year: 2005_

_Planet: Earth_

_Dimension: A-01_

Dimension A-01 could be called the trunk on the massive tree that was the multiverse. The single reason for the existence of every other omniverse and universe, where the space between the branches was dimensional space. It is, here, where everything we know in the real world exists. Probably because it _is_ the real world. The world in which you and I exist in, writing stories about various games, anime, manga, books, movies, and chucking them up on websites like .

It is here, that my story begins.

It was nearing midday in Canberra, main city in the Australian Capital Territory, capital of Australia, home to almost 320,000 people (that would quickly approach 370,000 within the next seven years), the temperature nearing forty degrees Celsius. A haze enveloped the entire city, making it look like one huge mirage. Quite common for the only city in Australia to have recognizable seasons.

I had been sitting on my computer since Christmas, absorbed in the show that I'd come across completely by accident. My hands clenched and unclenched as I watch Nanoha launch a Divine Buster Extension at Signum.

"Awesome!" I breathed. Any twelve-year-old would find that awesome. I had been watching the adventures of Nanoha and her friends since the very start over the past five months. Even though _Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's_ was only in Japanese, there were subtitles.

Anyway, I had only just started watching the next episode when there was a loud crash outside. My pet dogs went nuts, barking and jumping all over the place, before heading out the back. I ran out the back, and my eyes widened. I was the only one at home at the time, with my parents and sister off shopping. As such, I was the only one who noticed that the sky was a dark purple colour, the same colour of the barrier that Nanoha had been trapped under at the end of the first series.

_How in the..._ I thought, even as I walked down the stairs of the pergola to the ground. Clara, my Labrador retriever, and Rusty, a six month old red heeler, were both sniffing around a small crater in the ground. An odd blue glow came from behind the smoke. My eyes widened even more as I recognized it for what it was. I whistled sharply, which caused both dogs to turn around and away from the crater.

"Get inside!" I called to them. Clara responded by bounding past me, up the stairs and to the railing facing the crater, Rusty following her like a shadow.

I turned my attention back to the crater. Walking down the stairs, I headed to the edge. The interior was still blocked from view, but the glow was getting brighter, signifying that the dust was settling.

It took roughly a minute for the dust to full settle, and I gasped at what lay inside. Next to a strange looking bracelet (at least, I thought it was), were three Jewel Seeds. _Actual_ Jewel Seeds. The Roman Numerals XXII, XXIII and XXIV were faintly glowing on the surface, but that was quickly dimming.

_Twenty four? Aren't there supposed to be twenty-one? _I thought to myself. I turned my attention to the bracelet. It was made of some sort of gold material, with a brilliant orange gem embedded in its surface. I picked it up, and was surprised to find that it was cold to the touch, and fairly heavy, around about two kilograms (for those reading this in a country that uses pounds, 1kg = 2.2lbs). The only thing marring it's surface was the dirt coating it. I brushed it clean.

_This thing... It looks like Bardiche._

Indeed, it did look similar. Whereas Bardiche in Standby Mode looked like a gold, triangular pendant with a yellow gem in the middle, this one looked like a bracelet. It looked to made of a similar material, and the gem was different colour, but they did look similar.

Still, in a moment of blind stupidity, I put it on my wrist. Of course, even if I was twelve, I was old enough to know better, but I was young enough to do it anyway. It slid onto my wrist with a slight _click_. I looked at it with mild interest, before I was forced to close my eyes and cover them from a sudden flare of brilliant light. It was so bright that I could see my arm through my eyelids, and if I looked hard enough, the bones in my arm.

The light died down, and I opened my eyes, and gasped in surprise.

The bracelet had shifted. Now, it looked like a gauntlet, just without full hand armour. Even then, my hand had a black, skin tight glove encasing it, with a small golden plate on the back of my hand, which held the gem.

Suddenly, in a clear, male voice, the gauntlet spoke.

[Incipiens satus-sursum sequentiam ... Recede a.]

_Latin?_ I thought in question to the voice. _This is really starting to freak me out._

[Satus-sursum completum. Enarratio.]

A beam a orange light came from the gem and swept over me for a few seconds before fading.

[Scalare explere finitur. Confirmatur. Linker Core praesentia deprehendi. Potentia gradus, centum duos punctum quinque decies unitates in currenti campester. Substantialis chance of augmentum in tempore.]

_Linker Core!_ I thought in shock Out of the entire thing I only got Linker Core, as my brain and attention had automatically zeroed in on those two words. And then, the translations hit.

_Beginning start-up sequence... Stand by._

_Start-up complete. Scanning._

_Scan complete. Linker Core presence detected. Power levels, one hundred and two point five million units at current level. Substantial chance of increase in time._

That last statement floored me. Even Fate only had a magical power level of around 1.47 million units. I was potentially a hundred times stronger than her. And it could _increase_ later on?!

[Affirmativa.]

_Affirmative._

"You can hear my thoughts?" I asked in shock.

[Etiam.]

_Yes._

[Antaria Cristallum praesentia deprehendi. Incipiamus obsignandi?]

_Antaria Crystal presence detected. Commence sealing?_

"Antaria... you mean that Jewel Seed isn't their real name?"

[Etiam. Iocale in semen est conrupta denominationem.]

_Yes. Jewel Seed is the incorrect designation._

"... Okay. Still, yes, seal them."

[Affirmativa. Signantes Modus. Assistunt.]

The gauntlet on my arm glowed for a few seconds, before I felt a weight settle into my hand. I suddenly found myself holding a staff as long as I was tall, just over five feet long. It looked similar to Bardiche in appearance, with some Raising Heart thrown in. An orange jewel was encase in a blue bracket, with two intricate gold wings extending from the top corners. From two point at ninety degrees from the wings, two cylinders extended, gold in colour. A silver handle led to a black grip, which my right hand was grasping. Behind the grip was a cartridge system, similar to Raising Heart's in design, but the magazine was larger. A second black grip was located two thirds of the way down the handle, and right at the end was small blade, most likely to enhance damage done by melée attacks, and to act as a counter weight to the large head. There was gap between the wings where the gem was exposed.

I stared in mute awe at the device in my hands. A wave of calm washed over me, And I extended the head towards the three Jewel... Antaria Crystals. One-by-one, I tapped them with the device's gem, which quickly absorbed them.

[Confirmatur. Antaria Cristallum Serial Numeris XXII per XXIV.]

_Confirmed. Antaria Crystal Serial Numbers XXII through XXIV._

As the device spoke, the three Roman Numerals scrolled across the gems surface, a bright blue to stand out against the orange gem.

It was then I realised that I couldn't keep referring to the device as...well...device.

"Um... pardon me if this sounds stupid, but... what... what's your name?"

[Et viable quaestio meretur respondens. Ego sum Magicum INVENTUM Gungnir. Servire paratus sum, domine. Quaeso te, domine?]

_A viable question deserves a response. I am Magical Device Gungnir. I am ready to serve, sir. May I ask of you, sir?_

I guessed it was just Gungnir's way of formally asking for my name, so I answered.

"Kieren. Kieren Gallagher."

[Confirmatur. Magus nomen ccxii. Et glorificatus sum servire tibi, Magus Kieren, ultimus Al Decertaret.]

_Confirmed. Mage name registered_ (I know I looks like the number 212, but this is what the translator gave me). _I am honoured to serve you, Mage Kieren, last of the Al Hazard._

**V*V*V*V**

**CLIIIIIFFFFFFFFHAAAAAANGEEEE EEEEERRRRRRR! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!**

**I. Am. Evil. I really am. I bet no-one saw that coming. If you all review, I'll give you a new chapter. Also, I have a poll on my profile for one of my other stories. I'm a bit lost on where to go, so anything else I write for it will just be filler. Check it out.**

**Sayonara!**

**UltimateFanJob123 - Beta 27 over and out!**


	2. Chapter 1: I Made the Wrong Wish!

**Ohayogozaimasu! Welcome to the first official chapter of Magical Device Gungnir (finally!). I have been distracted from writing this by both TAFE and, for those who have been following me, Fate/gungnir. Now, I have the motivation and will to write again. A word of warning though, after this chapter the delay between updates will be roughly how long you had to wait for this chapter as I watch MGLN and try to figure out how to work my SI into each episode.**

**Now, to answer your reviews:**

**DBZLOVER: I will try to make his power increases as realistic as possible. Magic works like a muscle, the more you use it, the stronger it gets. At the start, as he gets used to using magic and how it works, the increases will be negligible. You probably won't see any noticeable power increase until about mid-way through A's, and if there are any others you'll have to squint _a lot_ to find them.**

**EVA-Saiyajin: Correctomundo! A lot of authors don't, but the opposite is also true. Basic storyline will remain the same, but some event will happen earlier and/or later than what they did in canon. Since my SI will arrive around episode five, these changes will be smaller than what most other authors give, but as the story goes on, differences between this AU and canon will. Be. _Significant_!**

**Bringn' Steam Punk: Done!**

**Sky-EXE: Yes. Yes he is. With a few smatterings and implications that there are a few more that Gungnir doesn't know about scattered randomly in where and when around the omniverse.**

**Takeshi Yamato: This is the prequel, but it is also eventually going to end up as a midquel and sequel, seeing as how I'm taking the route of a rather EPIC Nanoha x-over, the still in production Blood That Flows, which has 290 chapters and over 680,000 words (quite literally the LONGEST MGLN story on FFN, second highest number of words is only a third of that)! Meaning, don't expect this thing to end **_**aaaaaany**_** time soon.**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed. Now we continue our heroes adventure with the start of all of his troubles.**

**Getting there.**

**V*V*V*V**

**Chapter 1**

**I Made The Wrong Wish!**

**V*V*V*V**

_Date: December 29th_

_Year: 2005_

_Planet: Earth_

_Dimension: A-01_

With a low groan, I awoke. Opening my eyes slowly, having fallen asleep outside during the day so many times before, only to blind myself when I opened my eyes, I had developed the habit of opening them slowly. The first thing I noticed was the the sky was still purple, although, for a different reason. It was sundown. Meaning, I'd been unconscious for almost five hours.

Goody.

I looked down at my hand, honestly thinking what had just happened was a dream.

Nope.

The gauntlet that covered my lower right arm was there, the staff having gone back into Storage Mode a while ago. The crater was no longer there (thank goodness), so the only evidence that something had happened was a very bright and very fancy futuristic glove encasing my right arm from the elbow to the second joint of my fingers, gem gleaming in the fading sunlight.

With a grunt, I sat up, shaking my head to clear any loose dirt out of my hair, then repeatedly running my hand through it to get everything else out. Which would've included something rather unmentionable but unavoidable with two dogs had I landed just two inches to the left. That made me shudder. The only good thing (if there are any about crap) about that was that it was dry and falling apart and no longer smelt. No less unhygienic though.

I lifted my right hand again, staring at the device on my arm. Me feinting wasn't really a surprise, given how the events of the day and the revelation that I was... the... last...

"..."

"..."

"... Well... crap," I cursed.

Letting my hand drop to the ground, I pulled myself to my feet and walked up the stairs of the pergola to the back door. Sliding it open, I was mildly surprised to see that I was still the only one home. Thinking back, my parents were both at work, my mother probably on the way home now, my dad not to far behind. And my sister was at friends.

The front door opened and closed and my two-years-younger sister walked in.

… Or not.

"Hello!" I greeted, waving my left hand at her.

"Hi..." she deadpanned.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

My sister ignored me and went into her room, probably to chat with another one of her friends. I sighed and walked into my room. Moving the mouse of my computer, I made the screensaver go away and hit play on YouTube to start the next part of A's.

As it went on, I became increasingly aware that someone else was watching it with me. Looking around, I saw no-one else in the room, and so directed my attention to my arm.

"... Gungnir?" I asked hesitantly.

[Etiam domine?]

_Yes sir?_

Jumping slightly at the unexpected but wanted response to know that I wasn't dreaming, I spoke again.

"Are you... actually watching this?"

[Etiam. Quidam de innoxia verba videri potest facile accommodata est ad Al Decertaret magicales ratio.]

_Yes. Some of the spells can easily be adapted to the Al Hazard magical system._

"Which ones?"

[Flier Fin, Axel surculus, vinculum obligatoque, PLASMA CONTIGER, Sonic Move, Divinum Buster,] Gungnir answered.

_Flier Fin, Axel Shooter, Chain Bind, Plasma Lancer, Sonic Move, Divine Buster._

I was sure that an alarmed look flashed across my face at the last one.

"... Is there... is there any differences in the normal Mid-Childa style spells and Al Hazard versions?" I asked, fearing the worst.

[Al Decertaret poema poematis erit magis potens per media ex DL%,] the Device answered simply.

_Al Hazard versions will be more powerful by an average of 550%._

"..." My entire posture slumped in mute shock. "And the power requirements would probably go up by that much as well..." I muttered under my breath.

[Falsum,] Gungnir stated, sounding rather miffed. [Potentia efficientiam esset proventus per LXXV sentio.]

_Incorrect. Power requirements will be reduced by 75 percent._

This almost sent me into the blissful realm of unconsciousness for the second time that day.

"... You mean they would cost only a quarter the magic?!" I whispered, my voice climbing a few octaves towards the end.

[Etiam.]

_Yes._

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... I need to sit down for a moment."

[Vobis iam sunt,] Gungnir responded.

_You already are._

"It's an expression. I means that I need to think."

[Purgando, Magister.]

_Apologies, Master._

I sighed and leaned back in my chair, the back creaking loudly in response. I let the episode finish before clicking on the next one. As is loaded, I started running the current day's events through my head.

First, I found out that I was a mage. Second, magic actually existed, as did Intelligent Devices. Third, I was (apparently) the last of the Al Hazard, a member of an ancient empire that ruled over dimensional space for thousands of years before suddenly vanishing, leaving behind only traces of their existence, technology and magic. And Lastly, a lot of things told in great detail in the Nanohaverse were quite inaccurate. According to what Gungnir had told me before my little trip to Dreamville, the Al Hazard had been wiped out by a numerically superior enemy billions of years ago. The only reason said foe won in the end was that at a certain age, every one of their people joined the military in one way or the other, while the Al Hazard only had roughly twenty percent of their population in the armed forces at any one time. At the end, numbers, not technology and magic, were the deciding factor. Both races were decimated, the other race, the Archanian's, dying out less than a century later from the Al Hazard's final "F*** You!", which crippled their ability to reproduce.

We were both silent while we watched the next episode, Gungnir faithfully recording any spells that appeared, storing them away for future modification. Which would most likely include horrendously complicated equations that I would have no hope in ever getting right within the next century or so, or, at least until Earth math caught up with Al Hazard and taught the damn things on a regular basis, or something similar.

When the episode finished, my parents had both arrived home with dinner. Mmm, MacDonalds...

Off topic. Clicking on the next episode, the last one with subtitles before it went raw and therefore for me was unwatchable, I paused it just as it started to play and left my room, completely forgetting that Gungnir was still adorning my right arm. Quite literally seconds after I sat down, my parents noticed it.

"Kieren?" my mother asked, looking at the gauntlet.

"Mmm?" I replied, my mouth full of cheeseburger.

"What is that on your arm?"

I turned to face Gungnir, the gem glinting slightly, with half-lidded eyes. The glint on the gem seemed to move so that it was looking at me, but I knew that it was from me shifting slightly. Gungnir didn't actually look at me, more like he sensed where I was based on the position of my Linker Core, which probably blinded his sensors with it's size and strength.

I swallowed my mouthful of food before turning back. "It's a glove," I said simply.

"If it's a glove, what's with the gemstone and armor?" my father asked.

"Pointless accessories."

I could tell from the look in my parents eyes that they didn't believe me, but would accept what I said. If they questioned me deeper, I could've told them that it a gift from a friend. After that, dinner was fairly silent, with the occasional short conversation between my mother, father, sister and I. Afterwards, I went straight to my room and shut the door and changed into my pajamas. Crawling under my quilt, I closed my eyes.

Slowly, the house wound down, the lights turning off and everyone heading to bed. Gungnir continued to run regular sensor sweeps every ten minutes, not that I knew until he told me later. Each sweep would last for thirty seconds. At around 3:20AM, Gungnir started another sweep. At that point in time, I was having a dream. In that dream, I was fighting alongside Nanoha as she fought the Wolkenritter. Strangely, I could understand every word being said as if they were speaking in English.

Deep inside of Gungnir, while my dreaming mind slipped briefly to the other Jewel Seed, the three Antaria Crystals sealed in storage picked up the slight dimensional disturbance that occurred just seconds into the sweep, as did Gungnir. He had marked it as non-important, until halfway through the sweep, when my bleary mind and rapidly moving thoughts caused my mouth to speak the same words I thought inside the dream.

"_I wish... I could go there..._"

The Antaria Crystals registered the wish, and unknowingly followed through with it, as their programming dictated. Gungnir's gem began to release a brilliant, pale blue light, one so bright it made the sun look dim in comparison. My room's window was lit up the inside, streams of light shining harshly through both the curtains themselves and the gaps around them. The border of my door was lit up. Both dogs awoke and started barking loud enough to wake my parents, who, upon seeing the light coming from the hall ran out and to my room. They arrived a second too late. With a loud rushing roar, along with the sound of tearing fabric, space and time warped and bent, giving into the massive dimensional power being pumped out by the stabilization crystals. With a low boom that shook the very air, my bed, and my room, were empty. The light, gone.

It was the scream of my mother as she turned on the light that woke the street...

**V*V*V*V**

**Well, there you have it. The first chapter of Magical Device Gungnir. Next chapter see's Gungnir and I arriving post-Episode 4 of MGLN, just after Nanoha and Fate first meet. From there, things start to diverge a lot from canon.**

**Anyway, ciao!**

**UltimateFanJob123 – Beta 27, over and out!**


End file.
